Só queria dizer que te amo....
by Fabi
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran saem para jantar fora numa noite chuvosa, mas acorre algo inesperado.


Olá! Aqui estou eu de novo, com mais um fanfic sobre Sakura e Shaoran. Sei que estou um pouco trágica ao escrever este aqui, mas aproveitei um sentimento repentino que me veio. Espero que gostem e não queiram me matar pelo rumo que dei à história.

Boa leitura!

SÓ QUERIA DIZER QUE TE AMO...

Por Fabi

__

"De tudo ao meu amor serei atento

Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto

Que mesmo em face do maior encanto

Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.

Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento

E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto

E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto

Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.

E assim quando mais tarde me procure

Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive,

Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama.

Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):

Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama

Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."

Shaoran Li estava em casa se arrumando. Ele havia convidado Sakura para jantar fora. Sakura! Ele abriu um sorriso ao pensar nela. Ele amou a garota silenciosamente por oito longos anos, sem nunca reunir a coragem necessária para se declarar a ela, mas esta noite faria exatamente isto. A levaria para jantar e depois para dançar, então iria dizer que a amava com todas as suas forças.

Por muito tempo o jovem chinês teve medo de ser rejeitado e não disse nada, apenas observou rapaz após rapaz convidá-la para sair, sempre morrendo de ciúmes, e viu sua amada recusando a todos. Então nesta semana ele tomou coragem e a convidou para jantar, esperando ser mais um na longa lista de rejeições mas, para sua imensa surpresa, Sakura aceitou. Então tratou de planejar a noite perfeita.

Nisso olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava na hora de buscar Sakura. Dando uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair, ele trancou a porta da casa e se dirigiu para o seu carro.

Sakura se olhava no espelho pela enésima vez. Ela queria estar perfeita. Finalmente Shaoran a convidara para sair. Ela esperou longos oito anos por isto, recusando todos os convites porque eles não vinham do único rapaz que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Nesta noite ela deixaria o medo de lado e iria contar a ele que o amava.

Então ela ouviu o barulho de um carro do lado de fora da casa, seguido pela campainha da porta da frente. Dando uma última olhadela no espelho, correu em direção a porta, onde seu pai já conversava com Shaoran.

Ela se despediu e ambos partiram em direção ao restaurante.

O jantar fora maravilhoso. A comida estava muito saborosa e a conversa agradável. Depois da refeição, o jovem casal foi dançar, e se divertiram muito juntos. Mas nenhum dos dois ainda tivera a coragem de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Os dois jovens estavam no carro, Shaoran estava levando Sakura para casa. Na rua uma leve garoa o obrigava a andar com o limpador de pára-brisa ligado.

O rapaz olhava para a bela garota ao seu lado quando ele estava certo que ela não estava lhe cuidando. Sakura fazia a mesma coisa com Shaoran. Ambos pensavam consigo mesmos. 'por que eu simplesmente não posso contar como me sinto?'. Ambos seguiam o caminho em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos.

Neste momento, eles pararam numa sinaleira fechada. Shaoran viu aí sua oportunidade. Ele respirou fundo e se voltou para Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Sim, Shaoran?"

"Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer, e que já quero te dizer a muito tempo", o jovem fez uma pausa, "Sakura, eu...", ele foi interrompido pelo som de uma buzina devido a mudança na luz da sinaleira, que tinha se tornado verde. O jovem colocou o carro em movimento.

"O que você quer me dizer?", Pergunta a garota, muito curiosa.

"Quero te dizer que eu..." 

O rapaz não chegou a terminar a frase. Neste momento surgiu, de algum lugar, outro carro, dirigido por um bêbado, que passou pelo cruzamento avançando o sinal vermelho, e atingindo em cheio o carro de Shaoran, bem do lado em que Sakura estava sentada.

Mesmo que tudo tenha ocorrido em apenas alguns segundos, pareceu uma eternidade para Sakura e Shaoran. O motorista bêbado, quando atingiu o carro de Shaoran, o empurrou para o outro lado da pista, onde o carro foi novamente atingido, desta vez na frente, por um carro que vinha em sentido contrário. Além disto, o bêbado, sem entender porque seu carro não andava, continuou o forçando para frente, fazendo com que este empurrasse o carro de Shaoran de encontro a um poste, onde finalmente o carro ficou preso.

O bêbado sentiu seu carro livre, e dirigiu por mais alguns metros, antes de se chocar com outro poste.

Shaoran sentiu o mundo parar de rodar ao seu redor e tentou abrir seus olhos. Quando conseguiu fazer isto, foi invadido por uma enorme dor. Sua visão estava borrada. Ele levou uma mão ao rosto e esfregou seus olhos. Quando ele olhou para sua mão, ela estava coberta de sangue. Ele sentia a direção esmagando seu peito, além de não conseguir sentir suas pernas.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou para si mesmo, mexendo um pouco a cabeça. Foi quando se lembrou de algo. "Sakura?" Ele pergunta quando volta um pouco a cabeça, para olhar a garota.

O que ele viu o deixou apavorado. Sakura estava ainda ao seu lado, mas coberta de sangue. Ferimentos e cortes eram completamente visíveis por todo o seu corpo. Na sua cabeça havia um corte visivelmente muito fundo. As pernas dela estavam num ângulo esquisito, provavelmente quebradas, e ela estava presa embaixo do painel do carro.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Gritou desesperado. "Sakura, fale comigo!" E começou a tentar se libertar. Mas não importava o quanto tentasse, ele não conseguia se mexer nem um milímetro.

Depois de muito esforço, conseguiu tocar Sakura com uma das mãos, acariciando a face da garota. Como que respondendo ao seu toque, ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Shaoran, o que aconteceu?"

"Nós nos envolvemos em um acidente. Alguém nos atingiu, eu não estou bem certo. Nós temos que sair daqui. Você pode se mover?"

Sakura tenta, mas não consegue. "Não, eu estou presa."

"Eu também. E quanto a sua porta, você pode abri-la? A minha está presa num poste."

Sakura tenta, mas a porta havia sido completamente esmagada na batida.

"E quanto as cartas, você não pode usá-las?"

"Não consigo encontrar a chave mágica, deve ter caído do meu pescoço durante o acidente."

Terminaram todas as opções. Os dois estavam presos no carro. Neste momento, Shaoran fez a única coisa em que pode pensar, ele começou a gritar por socorro.

Ao redor do carro começou a se reunir uma pequena multidão, todos com medo de se aproximar, vendo o carro tão destruído, e com fumaça começando a sair da parte dianteira. Alguém gritou para os Card Captors.

"Já chamamos ajuda, ela está a caminho! Esperem um pouco."

"Para ele é fácil falar, não é ele que está preso aqui." Resmunga Shaoran.

Neste momento, uma fumaça negra começa a invadir o interior do carro, vinda do fogo ocasionado pelo acidente. Sakura cheira o ar por um momento e pergunta. "Você está sentindo o cheiro de fumaça?"

"Agora que você mencionou isto." Shaoran olha para a frente do carro e a vê em chamas. Um olhar de horror cruza a face dos dois jovens. Eles começam freneticamente a tentar se libertar, gritando o tempo todo. A pequena multidão começa a tentar libertá-los também.

A fumaça enche a cabine. Sakura começa a tossir violentamente, começando a perder a consciência. Shaoran percebe isto e tenta fazer com que ela fique acordada.

"Sakura, não durma, fique acordada, não feche seus olhos!"

"É só por um minutinho, eu estou tão cansada...." e perde a consciência.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Shaoran chama, mas a jovem não o escuta. A inalação de fumaça e a perda de sangue a haviam deixado fraca, fazendo com que desmaiasse.

Shaoran começa novamente a tentar se libertar, mas não consegue. Mesmo que ele conseguisse abrir a porta, ele estava certo que suas pernas estavam presas. Logo ele começa a perder a consciência também. A última coisa que escutou foi o barulho de sirenes.

Quando Shaoran abriu novamente os olhos, foi momentaneamente cego por uma brilhante luz branca. Eles pisca diversas vezes, tentando se adaptar aquela luminosidade. Neste momento, as recordações dos últimos acontecimentos lhe vieram a memória.

O jovem tenta mover a cabeça para olhar ao redor, mas seus movimentos estavam sendo restringidos de alguma forma. Quando ele viu o porque, seu coração quase parou. Ele estava quase que completamente coberto por ataduras. Mal se era visível um pouco de pele. Então ele se lembrou do fogo, e de Sakura.

Neste momento, um médico entrou no quarto. Ele pegou uma tabuleta que estava na borda da cama onde o jovem estava deitado. O médico deu a volta na cama, e começou a verificar os inúmeros aparelhos ligados a Shaoran de alguma maneira. O jovem tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas havia um tubo em sua garganta.

Quando o médico se voltou para sair, Shaoran conseguiu lhe segurar o braço.

O doutor deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa, mas logo tratou de se recompor. Em seguida olhou para Shaoran com os olhos cheios de tristeza.

"Sr. Li, meu nome é Dr. Yagame. Você tem um tubo descendo por sua garganta. Ele está lhe ajudando a respirar. Se você quiser, eu posso retirar o tubo, e então você poderá falar."

Shaoran concorda.

"Certo, respire fundo. Quando eu contar três, eu preciso que você expire com força. Pronto? Um... dois... três."

Shaoran expira o mais forte que conseguiu enquanto o doutor puxa o tubo. Quando este saiu, lhe veio um acesso de tosse. O médico lhe dá um pouco de oxigênio através de uma máscara para parar com a tosse.

Quando esta parou, Shaoran começa a falar rapidamente. "Onde estou? O que aconteceu? Cadê Sakura? Ela está bem?"

O médico interrompe. "Por favor, Sr. Li, se acalme. Eu preciso falar sobre suas condições primeiro. Depois responderei a todas as suas perguntas."

Alguma coisa no tom de voz do médico fez com que Shaoran ficasse quieto.

"Como eu acho que você se lembra, você e a Srta. Kinomoto se envolveram num sério acidente de trânsito. Um motorista bêbado passou o sinal vermelho e colidiu com o seu carro. Vocês foram jogados na outra pista de trânsito, onde o carro foi novamente atingido. Depois disto, o bêbado continuou empurrando vocês com o seu próprio carro, até que vocês ficaram presos em um poste. Devido aos múltiplos impactos no seu carro, você e a Srta. Kinomoto ficaram presos. De acordo com testemunhas, vocês tentavam se libertar quando o carro pegou fogo. Não levou muito tempo até que vocês dois perdessem a consciência, devido aos ferimentos e a inalação de fumaça. O corpo de bombeiros chegou pouco tempo depois e controlou o fogo. Em seguida, eles libertaram vocês dois e os encaminharam para cá com ferimentos múltiplos no corpo. No caminho seu coração parou, Sr. Li, mas conseguimos lhe reviver."

Shaoran arregala os olhos ao ouvir isto, e sente que ainda não escutou tudo. Neste momento, o médico continua.

"Não encontrei uma maneira mais fácil de lhe dizer o que vou contar agora, então serei direto. Os danos causados ao seu corpo, somados com a inalação de fumaça e as queimaduras, são muito mais do que o seu organismo pode arcar. Talvez se você tivesse sido retirado mais cedo, nós poderíamos fazer algo mais. Provavelmente, você não sobreviverá a esta noite."

Tudo o que Shaoran pode fazer foi olhar para o doutor. Este continuou.

"Para ser honesto, eu não esperava nem que você recobrasse a consciência, por isso fiquei tão surpreso quando pegastes meu braço."

Shaoran fechou os olhos, absorvendo tudo o que havia acabado de escutar. Então perguntou ao doutor. 

"Quanto tempo eu tenho?"

"Algumas horas, talvez menos."

"E Sakura? Como ela está?"

O médico caminha para uma cortina que separava o quarto pela metade e a puxa. O que Shaoran vê faz com que seu coração se parta ao meio. Sakura estava deitada na cama, parecendo ainda pior do que ele. Suas bandagens estavam cobertas de sangue. Metade de sua cabeça e um dos olhos estavam enfaixados.

"Não, Sakura!" Ele olha para o médico e pergunta. "Como ela está?" Mas a pergunta era desnecessária, ele já conhecia a resposta.

"Temo que a Srta. Kinomoto não sobreviva a esta noite, também. Ela está inconsciente até o momento, e provavelmente não abrirá os olhos de novo. O organismo dela sofreu danos mais sérios ainda que o seu. É um milagre que ainda esteja viva."

Tudo o que Shaoran pode fazer foi olhar para o seu amor. Saber que iria morrer não era nada comparado ao conhecimento que Sakura dividia o mesmo destino.

"Ligamos para os telefones encontrados na bolsa de Srta. Kinomoto. Um deles era o da sua casa, Sr. Li. A secretária eletrônica atendeu. Não conseguimos falar com sua família."

"Ela mora em Hong Kong."

"Então está explicado o porque de não conseguirmos entrar em contato com eles. O outro número era da residência da família Daidouji. Uma moça chamada Tomoyo atendeu. Ela disse que era prima da Srta. Kinomoto. Lhe contamos sobre o acidente e ela disse que vinha para cá, e que daria um jeito de avisar a sua família, Sr. Li. O terceiro número era da casa da Srta. Kinomoto. A família dela já vem para cá. Eles logo estarão aqui."

Shaoran apenas concorda. Ele não tinha mais nada a dizer ao médico. Este sai do quarto.

Shaoran respirou fundo, sentindo lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto ao pensar em Sakura. Ele sabia que tinha uma única coisa a fazer antes de deixar esta vida. Lenta e dolorosamente, ele consegue se deitar de lado, de forma a poder fitar Sakura.

"Sakura? Eu não sei se podes me ouvir ou não, mas tem algo que eu preciso te dizer. Foi isto que eu tentei te contar quando paramos na sinaleira. Eu te amo Sakura. Eu te amo desde que te conheci, só não sabia disto na época. E este amor só cresceu com o transcorrer dos anos. Eu sei que você é minha alma gêmea, e tive muita sorte em te encontrar nesta vida. Tu és a primeira coisa na qual eu penso pela manhã, e a última na qual eu penso antes de dormir. Uma das duas coisas das quais me arrependo nesta vida é não ter te contado isto mais cedo. Agora nunca saberei como te sentes a meu respeito. Talvez esta seja uma punição adequada para mim, já que estás morrendo por minha causa. Eu deveria estar prestando mais atenção na estrada, eu deveria ter te protegido. A outra coisa da qual me arrependo é ter te tratado tão mal quando cheguei ao Japão atrás das cartas. Eu fui um idiota agindo da maneira que agi na época. Me desculpe, amor...." Shaoran teve que parar neste ponto. A emoção tomou conta dele e ele começou a chorar.

Alguns minutos depois, ele deita novamente sobre suas costas e, exausto, cai no sono com os braços completamente esticados para os lados, como se esperando a morte de braços abertos.

Algum tempo depois o jovem chinês acorda, incerto sobre quanto tempo dormiu. Ele abre os olhos e pisca, devido a forte luz do quarto. Sentindo seu corpo duro, ele tenta se espichar, ao menos o quanto suas bandagens permitissem mas, por algum motivo, ele não consegue mover um dos braços, pois alguma coisa o estava segurando.

Ele olha para o lado e vê Sakura, deitada sobre o seu lado com um dos braços estendidos e sua mão segurando a dele. Ela lhe fita, com o único olho visível. Shaoran olha para o profundo verde daquele olho, que ele nunca mais pensou ver, completamente chocado. Ele abre a boca para falar, mas Sakura faz sinal para que fique quieto.

"Eu te amo também, Shaoran Li!"

Shaoran sente seu queixo caindo. "Você me escutou?"

"Cada palavra. E agora quero que escutes o que vou te dizer. Eu te amo. Eu te amo mais do que pensei que seria possível amar uma pessoa. O que eu sentia pelo Yukito quando criança não é nada comparado ao que sinto por ti. Encontrar a sua alma gêmea é uma das coisas mais raras do mundo, mas eu te encontrei, Shaoran. Sempre serei eternamente grata por ter te conhecido. Eu escutei tudo o que o médico disse, também. Eu aceito meu destino, e lamento que o teu seja o mesmo. Também quero te dizer que o acidente não foi tua culpa, amor, então não pense desta forma, entendeu? Ele aconteceu, só isso. Deve ser nossa hora de deixar esta vida. Bem, se eu tivesse escolha, não seria desta maneira e nem agora que eu iria partir. A única coisa que lamento é termos levado tanto tempo para dizermos um ao outro como nos sentimos. Desta forma, perdemos muitos momentos juntos... mas estou feliz que você está aqui comigo neste momento. Preciso de ti como nunca precisei na vida." Ela termina num sussurro.

"Também estou feliz por isso, Sakura. Também preciso muito de ti agora."

A respiração de Sakura começou a rarear, e seu olho começou a se fechar lentamente. O tempo dela estava terminando. Shaoran percebeu, e tentou fazer com que ela ficasse ali mais um pouco.

"Por favor, Sakura, não me deixe!"

"Nunca te deixarei, amor. Em breve estaremos juntos de novo." A voz dela era pouco mais que um sussurro. "Eu te amo, meu pequeno lobo."

"Também te amo, minha flor de cerejeira." Shaoran disse através das lágrimas que ele já não tentava deter. Ele escutava o bip do monitor cardíaco de Sakura ficar cada vez mais lento, até que parou completamente.

Shaoran continuou a segurar a mão dela. "Te verei em breve, meu amor."

Tomoyo entrou no hospital apressada, com Eriol exatamente atrás dela. Os dois estavam namorando na casa de Tomoyo quando receberam o telefonema do hospital, dizendo que Sakura e Shaoran se acidentaram e estavam lá. Os dois vieram o mais rápido possível. Eles se aproximaram do balcão da recepção.

"Meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji. Me telefonaram a pouco dizendo que minha prima e um amigo se envolveram num acidente de trânsito."

"Qual é o nome dela?" Perguntou a atendente.

"Sakura Kinomoto. O rapaz que estava junto é Shaoran Li. Por favor, como eles estão? Onde posso encontrá-los?"

A moça que estava atendendo o balcão consultou suas anotações e chamou um médico pelo telefone. Pouco depois, o Dr. Yagame chegou na recepção e levou os dois jovens até uma sala vazia ao lado.

"Onde está minha prima?" Perguntou Tomoyo nervosa.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, tem algo que você deve saber. Tenho medo que sua prima e o outro rapaz não sobrevivam a esta noite. Seus ferimentos são muito graves devido as colisões, e ambos também sofreram queimaduras quando o carro se incendiou. É um milagre que tenham chegado ao hospital vivos."

Tomoyo pensou que fosse desmaiar ao ouvir isto. Ela sentiu Eriol a abraçando para lhe dar suporte.

"Não tem nada que vocês possam fazer?" Este perguntou com um fio de voz.

"Me desculpe. Nós esgotamos todas as possibilidades. Infelizmente, as vezes quem amamos tem que partir, não importa o que façamos."

"Nós podemos vê-los?" Pergunta Tomoyo.

"Sim, eles estão passando aquela porta.' Neste momento uma enfermeira o chama, dizendo que o pai e o irmão de Sakura haviam chegado. O médico foi falar com eles, enquanto que Tomoyo e Eriol se dirigiam para o quarto onde estavam seus amigos.

Eles entram no quarto em silêncio, levando um choque ao verem Shaoran chorando ao segurar a mão de Sakura, que já não se mexia mais. Os dois jovens entenderam que Sakura já não estava mais ali, com eles.

Tomoyo se aproximou de sua melhor amiga e, pegando a mão dela, começou a chorar.

Eriol se aproximou de Shaoran e colocou a mão no ombro deste com cuidado, pois tinha medo de agravar mais ainda os ferimentos do jovem guerreiro. Shaoran olhou para Eriol e sussurrou.

"Eu tentei mantê-la aqui, pelo menos até que seu pai e seu irmão chegassem, mas eu não consegui."

Eriol ficou perdido. Como consolar alguém que acabara de perder a pessoa que amava e que também estava morrendo? Pela primeira vez na vida, a reencarnação de Clow deixou de lado toda a sua empáfia e abraçou o jovem deitado na cama, chorando pela sua amada.

"Shhhh. Calma, Shaoran, está tudo bem agora. Sakura não sente mais dor alguma." Disse gentilmente Eriol.

"Eu não entendo como o meu coração pode continuar batendo enquanto que o dela parou. Isto não é justo."

Neste momento Fujitaka e Touya entram no quarto, acompanhados de Yukito e Kero. Pela comoção no quarto, eles entenderam o que havia acontecido. Kero voou até a cama onde estava Sakura e se encostou no seu pescoço, querendo passar uns últimos instantes com sua mestra. Os outros três homens se aproximam da cama da garota, cada um sentindo sua própria dor pela perda.

Touya sente o ódio dentro de si crescer. Por culpa de Shaoran, Sakura estava morta. Ele se volta para o jovem chinês pronto para agredi-lo quando seu pai lhe coloca a mão no ombro.

"Não, Touya", disse Fujitaka, percebendo o que seu filho pretendia fazer, "o rapaz não tem culpa, isto foi um acidente. E veja como ele está sofrendo. Ele amava sua irmã. Ele mesmo me disse a muito tempo, quando quis se aconselhar com alguém. Como seu pai já havia morrido, ele veio até mim."

"Mas pai, Sakura está morta porque ele a convidou para sair esta noite."

"Já te disse que foi um acidente. E olhe bem para ele. Shaoran também está morrendo, o médico nos disse. O que este rapaz precisa agora é de nosso conforto, e não que lhe culpemos por algo sobre o qual ele nada pode fazer para evitar."

Touya baixou a cabeça, reconhecendo a sabedoria das palavras de seu pai, e se aproximou se sua irmãzinha, para abraça-la uma última vez.

Enquanto isto, Eriol conversava com Shaoran, escutando tudo o que este lhe contava sobre o acidente e o que havia acontecido depois, sua última conversa com Sakura.

Shaoran começa a se sentir muito cansado, e se deita contra o seu travesseiro, seus olhos começando a pesar.

Eriol percebeu e começou a lhe dizer.

"Não, Shaoran, fique aqui mais um pouco, ligamos para sua mãe e ela vem vindo para cá de avião junto com suas irmãs. Espere por ela."

"Eu esperaria se pudesse. Mas não tenho forças para ficar aqui muito mais tempo."

"Mas você é forte. Sempre foi mais forte do que eu."

"Eriol, a única luta que ninguém pode vencer é contra a morte. Achei que você, melhor do que ninguém, entenderia isto. É minha hora de ir, Sakura está me esperando. Diga a minha mãe e minhas irmãs que eu as amo muito, apesar de brigar com elas de vez em quando."

Dizendo isto, Shaoran fechou seus olhos, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais difícil, seus sinais vitais diminuindo nos monitores. Ele abriu os olhos uma última vez, fitando algo além dos ombros de Eriol, e murmurou: "Sakura... estou indo, amor."

Eriol observa Shaoran respirar cada vez mais devagar, até parar. A reencarnação de Clow gentilmente fecha os olhos do jovem, dizendo.

"Adeus, Shaoran, que você e Sakura sejam felizes onde quer que estejam como não foram aqui na Terra."

Todos no quarto caem em profundo silêncio.

Dois dias depois, familiares e amigos dos jovens Card Captors se reuniram no cemitério de Tomoeda para dar um último adeus aquele casal tão querido por todos. Haviam adiado o enterro para dar tempo para a família de Shaoran chegar de Hong Kong. Os dois jovens foram enterrados um ao lado do outro, suas lápides se tocando em um único ponto, como se estivessem de mãos dadas, pois foi de mãos dadas que os dois jovens morreram.

Perto dali, um casal de anjos observava tudo, querendo confortar seus entes queridos dizendo que estavam felizes. Eles se aproximaram e Touya os sentiu. Ele olhou diretamente para os dois anjos, reconhecendo sua irmãzinha e seu amado, os dois de mãos dadas da mesma maneira que estiveram no hospital, e lhes sorriu. O dois jovens anjos sorriram de volta, felizes de estar um na companhia do outro.

Pela primeira vez em dois dias, Touya sentiu uma paz interior muito forte. Sua irmã estava feliz, e isto era tudo o que importava.

N. da autora: a poesia que abre este fic é "Soneto de Fidelidade", de Vinícius de Moraes.


End file.
